ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Yumenokatamari (Legacy Continuity)
Yumenokatamari is a Kaiju that appears in Ultraman Legacy. History When the alien lifeform that became the monstrous Hedorah, terrorized the Earth, a small tadpole from the creature managed to find it's way to a dump. It eventually mutated from the pollution and absorbed the surrounding trash into itself, growing large enough to become a gigantic Kaiju. It immediately began to wander around Japan, destroying everything in sight as it continued. It began to release acidic fumes into the air, which choked those it passed by. The AKDF was quickly dispatched to deal with the monster. Their jets quickly attacked the monster, however their weapons did little to damage the trash beast. As the fighting continued Hedorah also reappeared, now in a flying form, spreading sulfuric acid mist that head a lethal effect on any who inhaled it. The toxic environment caused the AKDF to have to pull back. While the team was dismayed at the thought of letting lives continue to be lost while they retreated, Captain Muramatsu informed them that evacuations had already begun, and raised the question that what if their lives were lost? Who would protect people against these monsters then? The team took his words to heart and reluctantly complied with the order. However, they were not the only ones seeking to defeat Hedorah and Yumenokatamari. From the waves, Godzilla emerged, marching straight towards the two pollution-borne monsters. He soon. engaged the two beasts and managed to hold his own agains them. However, eventually the fumes started to get to even Godzilla, and began to weaken. Luckily, Ultraman Legacy appeared on the scene in the nick of time, attacking Yumenokatamari and allowing Godzilla to fend off Hedorah. Eventually Hedorah was forced into retreat and only Yumenokatamari remained. The monster proved fairly tough, being able to hold his own against Legacy for some time. However, Godzilla soon intervened and the tables were turned, and Yumenokatamari was destroyed by Godzilla and Legacy's beams. With the battle won, the two allies nodded at one another before Legacy flew off and Godzilla went back out to sea. Though the battle was a victory, the clean-up crew was not happy to say the least. However, the AKDF did manage to extract a sample of Hedorah using the mutated tadpole that had formed into Yumenokatamari, and discovered it's weakness to being dried out. Abilities * Trash Balls: Yumenokatamari can literally spew chunks of itself at enemies, which comes in the the form of compacted spheres of trash. These spheres can fly rapidly, causing great amounts of damage, as well as spew acidic fumes, cling to opponents, and have great corrosive abilities. * Acidic Fumes: Yumenokatamari constantly spew great amounts of toxic and acidic fumes into the air, with some contents being CO2 and the like. * Weight and Natural Strength: Yumenokatamari possesses natural strength as well as weight, able to easily hold off Ultraman Legacy. * Immunity: Yumenokatamari, being a hulking combination of individual pieces of trash, is immune to most kinds of lasers, simply melting off small pieces of a whole. Trivia * Yumenokatamari was suggested by Kit. * I had no idea this thing even existed before I made this. * The idea of Hedorah and Yumenokatamari being related came form the fact that both are trash monsters. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Cdrzillafanon's content